Ai no Kanashimi
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: "Kau aneh, Sasuke-kun. Kau penggemar berat Chopin, tapi kau mengatakan bahwa lagu kesukaanmu adalah Ai no Kanashimi kepunyaan Kreisler. Apa kau juga seorang pembohong seperti Kreisler?" /AU/ Dedicated for "SasuSaku Fanday". Enjoy it!


"_Konnichiwa~_" Suara cempreng khas milik Haruno Sakura kembali bergema di kamar rawat bernomor 111 rumah sakit pusat Konoha, begitu seorang suster keluar dari kamar itu. Gadis itu sempat menyunggingkan senyum lima watt-nya kepada sang suster sebelum pintu tertutup. Ia langsung berbelok dan melangkah cepat ke arah ranjang perawatan di mana ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di atasnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tak menjawab, hanya menatap jam dinding di hadapannya selama beberapa saat, lalu mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru muda di atas nakas yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak ia alihkan pada sosok Sakura yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"_Mou_! Aku tahu kau masih marah dan sampai kapanpun kau akan terus marah padaku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengunjungimu, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura, tak memedulikan ekspresi datar Sasuke yang masih terus membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Sakura tak merasa tersinggung, ia sudah sangat kebal dengan sifat dingin pemuda itu. Ia lalu memandang _upright _piano yang ada di sudut ruangan, berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di bangku berkaki tinggi yang ada di depan piano itu.

Sakura mencoba menekan-nekan tuts piano untuk mengusir keheningan di kamar itu, tapi hasilnya mengenaskan. "Ah, aku memang tidak berbakat bermain piano," katanya membesarkan hati, sambil tersenyum kecut. Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke lagi, "Omong-omong, hari ini kau akan melakukannya, 'kan? Konser tunggalmu yang kau janjikan padaku?" Mata hijaunya tampak berbinar cerah begitu menatap Sasuke yang masih tekun memandangi buku di tangannya.

Hening kembali menghampiri, tapi Sakura masih sabar menanti jawaban dari Sasuke. Penantian Sakura terjawab begitu akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat pada kedua mata hijaunya.

"Hari ini aku akan melakukan konser terakhirku sesuai permintaanmu. Pastikan kau menontonnya dengan baik," gumam Sasuke pelan. Kedua iris sepekat langit malam miliknya tampak kosong menatap ke arah Sakura, berbeda sekali dengan reaksi gadis merah muda yang sudah melonjak kegirangan karena perkataannya itu.

"Mm-hmm! Aku pasti akan menontonnya!"

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan satu kursi untukmu," Sasuke berkata lagi, ada seulas senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilihat oleh Sakura.

* * *

**Ai no Kanashimi**

_Story by C.C_

_._

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

_Alternate Univers_e, _Angst &amp; Tragedy_

**A SasuSaku fanfict for SasuSaku Fanday** \^o^/

.

Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu** Liebesleid** (Ai no Kanashimi) kepunyaan Fritz Kreisler versi piano :")

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menatap deretan tuts piano di hadapannya dalam diam. Perkataan Senju Tsunade yang baru saja melakukan kunjungan rutinnya tadi terus saja berdengung di kepalanya.

"_Operasinya tak memberi efek apa-apa. Maafkan aku, Sasuke."_

Ia masih ingat bagaimana mata _hazel_ milik wanita paruh baya yang masih awet muda itu memandangnya penuh rasa simpati. Jika saja Tsunade mengatakan hal itu setengah tahun yang lalu, ketika ia belum mengenal seseorang yang terus saja mengganggu hari-harinya yang membosankan di rumah sakit, mungkin Sasuke akan tersenyum senang. Tiketnya untuk berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga kecilnya di surga sudah ia dapatkan. Tapi sekarang, seseorang sudah mengubah harapannya. Sasuke masih ingin hidup, masih ingin menanti hari di mana seorang gadis aneh yang baru dikenalnya tiga bulan belakangan selalu menyambangi kamar rawatnya dengan semangkuk bubur tomat kesukaannya.

"_Konnichiwa~"_

Itu dia. Suara cemprengnya selalu berhasil menyiksa telinga Sasuke. Ia bergeming di tempatnya, tak berniat menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang mungkin sedang meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di atas nakas.

"_Ara_? Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa tidak berbaring di ranjangmu? Kau belum pulih pasca operasi tiga hari yang lalu, 'kan?"

Suara gadis itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih dekat. Sasuke bisa mencium wangi khas musim semi ketika merasakan gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau berisik, Sakura," komentarnya dingin. Ia memegang gantungan infus di sampingnya, lalu bangkit perlahan. Aroma harum dari bubur tomat yang dibawa Sakura terlalu menggoda lambungnya.

Senyum sumringah Sakura menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap kedua _onyx _Sasuke begitu ia berbalik. Gadis yang punya warna rambut langka itu membantu mendorong gantungan infusnya, tak peduli dengan tatapan protes yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Orang sakit tidak boleh menolak pertolongan orang lain." Sakura terkekeh begitu melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke.

"Kau juga orang sakit," Sasuke berkata sambil mengetuk pelan jidat lebar Sakura dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Aku orang sakit yang sehat, tahu!" cibir Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan mendengar cibiran Sakura. Ia sudah kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya. Mangkuk bubur tomat yang dibawa Sakura tadi langsung ia taruh di atas meja lipat yang tersambung dengan ranjang perawatannya.

"Omong-omong, ada pasien baru di ruangan sebelah," Sakura mulai bercerita, memulai rutinitasnya setiap kali ia mengunjungi kamar rawat Sasuke, bercerita tentang pasien-pasien baru yang dikenalnya. "Orangnya menyebalkan sepertimu." Ia terkekeh geli ketika mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke langsung mengarah pada Sakura yang langsung mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V'. Meskipun kesal, Sasuke tak menyuruh Sakura untuk berhenti bicara. Ia malah menanti kelanjutan cerita gadis itu.

"Meskipun menyebalkan di awalnya, tapi dia langsung luluh dengan bubur ayam buatanku. Tidak seperti saat mendekatimu dulu, butuh waktu satu bulan penuh hanya untuk mengajakmu berteman." Sakura duduk di depan satu-satunya piano yang ada di ruangan itu, tempat Sasuke duduk tadi dan juga tempat duduk _favorite-_nya setiap kali ia menyambangi kamar rawat pemuda itu. Tangannya mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan sembarang. "Katanya dia akan betah berada di rumah sakit selama apapun, asal bisa mencicipi masakan buatanku setiap hari."

"Tunggu saja sampai dia tahu kalau kau akan merecokinya setiap hari mulai hari ini," sahut Sasuke tenang, "dan berhenti menekan-nekan tuts piano itu, Sakura! Kau menyiksa pendengaranku!" Bubur tomat buatan Sakura sudah ludes tak bersisa, berpindah tempat ke lambungnya guna dicerna dan diserap di dalam ususnya.

Sakura tergelak puas mendengar protesan Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan senyumnya semakin merekah begitu melihat mangkuk berisi bubur tomat buatannya sudah kosong. "Cepat sekali kau menghabiskan buburnya. Apa karena aku menambah ekstra tomat untuk bubur hari ini?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membujukku lagi?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Yah, mungkin saja hari ini kau menerima sogokanku, lalu kau akan dengan senang hati memainkan pianomu untukku, Tuan Pianist Terkenal," kata Sakura sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas dari ekor matanya, _'Tidak berhasil,' _lalu menghela napas panjang ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengunjungiku kalau hanya berharap bahwa aku akan memainkan piano itu untukmu," ucap Sasuke di sela kegiatan bacanya. Ia menurunkan buku bacaannya sebentar, "Dan jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi!" katanya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Sakura memberengut kesal, "Memangnya apa salahnya berusaha membujukmu?" Ia mendekat ke arah _buffet _yang berada di samping ranjang Sasuke, mengeluarkan kotak obat dan membukanya satu-persatu.

"Buang saja obat-obat itu! Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi," kata Sasuke yang kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

Tangan Sakura berhenti sejenak membuka bungkus obat-obatan milik Sasuke. Wajahnya ia palingkan pada sosok pemuda yang terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaannya itu. "Memangnya Tsunade-_sensei _menyuruhmu membuang obat-obat ini?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia bilang hidupku hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Itu kalau aku beruntung. Jadi tak ada gunanya meminum obat-obat itu," sahut Sasuke ringan, seringan helai daun maple yang terbawa angin dan masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Sakura tak menghiraukan kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Ia tetap membuka obat-obat yang harus segera diminum Sasuke dan menaruhnya di atas meja lipat. Tak lupa ia menaruh gelas minum Sasuke yang sudah diisinya lagi dengan air mineral. "Minum obat-obat ini, dan jangan pernah berpikir membuangnya! Walau hidupmu hanya diperpanjang sehari dengan obat-obat ini, kau harus tetap meminumnya," Sakura berkata dengan nada perintah yang mutlak. Ia memandang mata Sasuke yang kini tampak menguning selama beberapa saat, kemudian memutar badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk membaca, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura membaca.

Sasuke melirik sebentar pintu ruangannya yang sudah tertutup lagi, lalu menutup bukunya dalam sekali sentakan. Matanya lalu memandang beberapa butir obat yang ada di hadapannya. Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke mengambil obat-obat itu dan menelannya dalam sekali tenggak. Sakura pasti akan tersenyum puas jika melihatnya meminum obat-obat itu seperti yang diperintahkannya tadi. Sasuke menghela napas lagi ketika kenangan saat pertama kali Sakura mengunjungi kamar rawatnya kembali melintas di kepalanya.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan tamu rutin Sasuke setiap hari itu, pertama kali datang mengunjungi kamar rawat Sasuke di hari kedua pemuda itu menginap di hotel putih itu tiga bulan lalu. Gadis itu pertama kali datang bersama seorang suster yang bertugas memantau keadaannya, membawa sebuah nampan berisi bubur yang menguarkan aroma sedap.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura yang mengaku sebagai_ fans_ berat dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang _pianist_ muda terkenal, dan selalu memintanya memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya. Setiap hari gadis itu datang ke kamar rawatnya dengan membawa semangkuk bubur tomat yang mau tidak mau harus diakuinya sebagai bubur tomat terenak yang pernah dimakannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura. Gadis itu mulai banyak bercerita tentang keadaan pasien-pasien yang ada di rumah sakit itu setiap kali dia menyambangi kamar rawat Sasuke.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, Sakura mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sasuke melalui pengamatan pribadinya. Mulai dari kekagumannya pada karya-karya Chopin, kebiasaan kecilnya yang tak bisa tidur jika tidak mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik abad 18, kesukaannya terhadap buah dan sayur yang bernama tomat, juga penyakit mematikan yang diidapnya, _Liver Angiosarcoma _yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu_._ Akan tetapi, tak banyak yang diketahui Sasuke tentang Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tahu bahwa Sakura juga merupakan salah satu pasien di rumah sakit itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa Sakura tidak mengidap penyakit mematikan seperti dirinya. Menurut informasi dari salah satu suster yang pernah merawatnya, Sakura adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Gadis itu memang tak mengalami luka luar yang parah, tapi ada satu kondisi yang membuatnya harus tinggal di rumah sakit sejak hari kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan Sasuke masih belum mengetahuinya. Ia sempat bertanya pada Sakura, dan gadis itu hanya menjawab,_ "Ada sedikit masalah dengan pencernaanku." _Itu saja yang dikatakannya. Tapi jawaban itu sudah cukup membuatnya percaya. _Toh, _Sakura memang tak terlihat seperti penderita penyakit mematikan seperti dirinya.

Dan sekarang, masalah muncul pada diri Sasuke. Dulu, sebelum mengenal Sakura, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan Tuhan atas takdir yang harus dialaminya. Dulu, sebelum hari-harinya terusik dengan kehadiran Sakura setiap harinya, Sasuke selalu siap menghadapi ajalnya jika waktunya sudah tiba. Tapi, ketika saat itu hampir tiba, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sakura? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang membangkitkan kembali harapannya untuk tetap hidup?

Sasuke tak ingin pergi secepat ini. Ia belum puas menghabiskan waktu hidupnya yang baru berjalan seperempat abad. Ia belum puas meniti karirnya sebagai seorang _pianist_ muda. Dan ia belum mengabulkan permintaan Sakura yang ingin sekali saja menonton konser tunggalnya secara langsung.

.

.

.

Mendekam selama seminggu di kamar rawatnya setelah operasi terakhirnya mau tak mau membuat Sasuke merasa jenuh. Atas izin Tsunade, ia diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit untuk sedikit membunuh kebosanannya. Kondisinya hari ini juga lebih baik dari beberapa hari lalu, setidaknya Sasuke tak memerlukan kursi roda untuk berjalan.

Sudah tiga hari Sakura tak datang ke kamar rawatnya. Ia sempat bertanya pada suster yang menggantikan Sakura membawakan jatah makanannya tentang keadaan gadis itu. Suster bernama Shizune itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura hanya berada di kamar rawatnya selama tiga hari ini, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke heran. Sakura yang diketahuinya sebagai 'pasien berjalan' yang tak pernah bosan mengunjungi pasien-pasien lain yang ada di rumah sakit sambil membawakan bubur andalannya itu, menghabiskan waktu selama tiga hari di kamar rawatnya? Yang benar saja! Hanya satu dugaan yang melintas di kepala Sasuke, sesuatu mungkin terjadi pada Sakura hingga membuatnya tak menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

Sasuke sudah berada di depan kamar rawat Sakura yang berada di sisi lain gedung. Ia jarang sekali mengunjungi kamar rawat gadis itu, tentu saja, karena memang Sakura-lah yang lebih sering mengunjunginya. Tangan Sasuke sudah hampir membuka pintu kamar rawat Sakura saat ia mendengar suara isakan seseorang.

"Keluar dari ruanganku! Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!"

Sasuke hampir tak mengenali suara itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa suara itu adalah suara Sakura.

"Sakura, tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini! Aku minta maaf, sungguh! Kau tahu aku terpaksa melakukannya…."

Kali ini terdengar suara yang benar-benar tak dikenali Sasuke. Tangannya sudah menggeser setengah pintu kamar rawat Sakura saat ia kembali mendengar isakan pilu gadis itu.

"Justru karena itu aku tak ingin kau menemuiku lagi! Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, Karin-_nee_. Kumohon!" Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang tak lagi memakai piyama rumah sakit yang biasa dipakainya. Gadis itu juga terlihat membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku tidak perlu berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak akan menjalani operasi itu jika untuk melakukannya aku harus melihat kakakku menjadi seorang jalang!" Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Sakura berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Langkahnya sempat terhenti begitu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang mematung di depan pintu kamar rawatnya yang setengah terbuka.

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menunduk sambil menyeka pipinya yang sudah basah karena sungai air mata. Tanpa memedulikan Sasuke, ia berlalu begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!" Sosok wanita muda berambut merah yang berbicara pada Sakura tadi langsung mengejar Sakura. Ia sempat melirik Sasuke sejenak ketika keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura, tapi tak berkata apa-apa karena langsung mencari keberadaan Sakura yang sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia tak pernah melihat Sakura menangis histeris seperti tadi. Sakura yang dikenalnya selama ini adalah sosok gadis ceria yang selalu tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Sasuke baru bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah di mana bayangan Sakura menghilang tadi. Meski tak banyak yang diketahuinya tentang Sakura, tapi Sasuke ingat bahwa Sakura pernah menyebutkan nama suatu tempat yang akan dikunjunginya di saat dia sedang merasa sedih.

-oo-

Sakura menatap deretan _pastry _dan _mini cake _yang ditata di dalam etalase sebuah toko kue yang berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya menginap. Sudah lima belas menit ia berdiri mematung di depan toko itu tanpa ada niat untuk memasukinya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ingin sekali ia membeli deretan _pastry _dan _mini cake _yang menggoda seleranya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di sini?"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" Sakura bertanya heran. Masih terdengar sesenggukan kecil dari bibirnya saat ia berbicara.

"Kau pernah memberitahuku di sela-sela sesi dongengmu kalau kau akan mencari tempat di mana terdapat banyak kue-kue manis kesukaanmu saat kau sedang bersedih. Kau lupa?" Tanpa menunggu Sakura, ia lalu berjalan memasuki toko kue itu dan membeli beberapa _pastry _dan _mini cake _yang sedari tadi menjadi objek yang ditatap gadis itu. Hanya berselang beberapa menit, Sasuke sudah keluar dari toko itu membawa kotak kue berisi _pastry _dan _mini cake _yang dibelinya. "Ingin memakannya bersamaku?" Sasuke mengangkat kotak itu ke hadapan Sakura, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu, ia sudah menggandeng tangannya, memaksa Sakura mengikuti langkahnya.

Sasuke tak membawa Sakura terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. Ia membawa gadis itu ke sebuah taman kecil di mana banyak anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Mereka duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman itu. Sasuke memandangi kotak kue yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuan Sakura. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan itu sejak tadi, hanya memandangnya saja.

"Kenapa tidak memakannya? Bukannya kau sangat menyukai makanan manis?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura yang masih memandangi kotak kue berisi _pastry _dan _mini cake _yang dibelinya tadi.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa memakannya, meski aku sangat ingin memakannya."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, heran dengan ucapan gadis di sampingnya itu. "Tidak bisa memakannya? Kenapa? Kau pengidap diabetes akut?" tebak Sasuke.

Gelengan Sakura kembali menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Pencernaanku bermasalah. Aku pernah memberitahumu, 'kan?" Matanya memandang kedua manik hitam Sasuke, "Aku menderita _short bowel syndrome_ atau yang biasa disebut sindrom usus pendek. Tapi kasusku sedikit berbeda karena usus halusku sudah tidak ada lagi," Sakura melanjutkan perkatannya dengan tenang.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya menegang seketika begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Sakura. Tidak punya usus halus? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?

Melihat ekspresi bertanya-tanya Sasuke, Sakura pun mulai menjelaskan kondisinya. "Aku mengalami kecelakaan parah beberapa tahun lalu. Tak ada luka luar yang kualami, tapi ususku hancur karena kecelakaan itu. Dokter tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkat usus halusku demi menyelamatkan nyawaku saat itu. Karena itulah, sejak kecelakaan itu aku hanya bergantung pada TPN (_total parenteral nutrition_) untuk memenuhi asupan nutrisiku," Sakura menceritakan hal yang selama ini tak pernah diketahui Sasuke tentang dirinya. "Sejak saat itu juga, aku tak pernah lagi bisa memakan makanan kesukaanku, meskipun aku sangat ingin melakukannya."

Mulut Sasuke terasa kelu. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun hanya untuk sekadar memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia mendengarkan ceritanya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat rantai ayunan yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau melihat seorang wanita yang tadi berbicara denganku, 'kan?" Sakura bertanya dan hanya bisa ditanggapi Sasuke dengan anggukan kecil. "Dia kakakku, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sejak kami dibuang di panti asuhan. Selama ini, dia yang membesarkanku dan membiayai sekolahku dengan bekerja paruh waktu. Aku selalu merasa terlalu membebaninya, tapi dia selalu marah jika aku mengatakan hal itu padanya…."

Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca. "Aku sedikit bahagia ketika berhasil tamat dari sekolah kejuruanku dengan nilai yang memuaskan, lalu mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di salah satu sekolah _chef _terkenal di kota ini. Kau tahu? Impianku saat itu adalah membangun sebuah toko kue yang enak agar aku dan Karin-_nee_ bisa selalu menikmati kue-kue kesukaan kami sepuasnya." Sakura memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum getir. "Tapi impian itu tak bisa kuwujudkan karena kecelakaan yang kualami," Sakura kembali menggantung kalimatnya.

Pandangan Sasuke tak pernah sedetik pun berpaling dari wajah Sakura yang kini menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menunggu kelanjutan cerita gadis itu. Meski hatinya telah rusak, tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan setiap penderitaan Sakura saat gadis itu bercerita.

"Aku tak pernah ingin tinggal di rumah sakit, tapi kondisiku tak memungkinkanku untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku harus meminum obat tepat waktu agar tidak mudah terinfeksi. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di ruang terbuka yang tidak steril," suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. "Aku tak ingin melihat Karin-_nee_ bekerja keras untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit dan juga biaya operasi tranplantasi usus yang sangat besar, karena aku tahu dia akan melakukan apapun untukku, termasuk bekerja di bar malam," Sakura tak bisa menahan isaknya kali ini. Air matanya yang sempat ia tahan, kini tumpah layaknya air bah. Kedua pundaknya bergetar hebat karena isakannya, hingga menjatuhkan kotak kue yang sedari tadi dipangkunya.

Melihat Sakura yang tergugu di sampingnya membuat Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain mendekap gadis itu di pelukannya. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang sekitar yang melihat mereka. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya Sakura, menenangkan tangisnya yang begitu menyayat hati.

-oo-

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke khawatir, meski ia juga merasakan nyeri di perut bagian kanan bawahnya. _'Kumohon, jangan sekarang!'_

"Kakakmu pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Sasuke lagi, berusaha membujuk Sakura. Ia lalu berdecak kesal karena tak juga mendapati respon berarti dari gadis itu. "Kau tahu? Kita bukan orang normal yang sedang berkencan di taman bermain. Kau sedang bersama dengan seorang penderita kanker hati stadium akhir yang bisa tumbang kapan saja. Tidak lucu jika kita ditemukan pingsan di taman ini karena terlalu lama keluar dari rumah sakit." Ia benar-benar tak ingin tumbang di depan Sakura. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

Tersadar dengan perkataan Sasuke yang memang benar, Sakura pun menyerah dengan keegoisannya dan bangkit mendahului Sasuke. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir jatuh dari mulutnya. Ia menunduk, menatap tanah yang perlahan berubah menjadi warna merah karena cairan kental yang jatuh dari mulutnya. Tangannya sontak menutupi mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah, dan belum sempat Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi dan membentur tanah keras yang dipijaknya.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke begitu kaget ketika melihat tubuh Sakura jatuh tak berdaya. Ia bisa melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut dan kepala gadis itu. Mengesampingkan rasa nyeri di perutnya, Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura dan berlari menuju rumah sakit. Entah darimana ia dapatkan kekuatan untuk berlari cepat sambil menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Yang pasti, Sasuke berhasil kembali ke rumah sakit dalam hitungan menit. Tubuhnya baru terasa lemas ketika beberapa suster di pintu rumah sakit membantu menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Tepat saat tubuh Sakura dibawa masuk ke ruang UGD, saat itulah seluruh kekuatan yang tadi menghampiri Sasuke hilang tak berjejak. Tubuhnya jatuh membentur lantai putih rumah sakit dan kegelapan langsung merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Bau tajam khas rumah sakit langsung menyerbu penciuman Sasuke begitu matanya terbuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat kedua matanya terbuka sempurna adalah wajah Tsunade yang memandangnya khawatir.

"_Sensei…._" Sasuke bergumam pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali. Selama beberapa detik ia tak mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tsunade bertanya sembari memeriksa selang infus pemuda itu.

"Buruk. Tubuhku seperti agar-agar," sahut Sasuke, masih dengan suara parau. Ia berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya dengan menelan ludah agar suaranya tak terdengar serak. Mata hitamnya lalu memandang langit-langit putih kamar rawatnya, dan saat itulah ia baru mengingat kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya bersama Sakura. "_Sensei_!" Sasuke memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk dalam satu kali sentakan, mengakibatkan nyeri hebat di perut bagian kanannya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kaulakukan? Kau masih butuh istirahat!" Tsunade langsung memaksa tubuh Sasuke untuk berbaring kembali, tapi pasiennya itu sangat keras kepala.

"Di mana Sakura? Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku melihat banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya, _Sensei_!" Kalap, Sasuke menarik jas dokter Tsunade hingga wanita itu merasa sedikit sesak.

"Tenangkan dirimu!" sergah Tsunade sembari melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke pada jas dokternya. Manik coklatnya menatap wajah Sasuke yang jelas sekali memperlihatkan raut khawatirnya. "Khawatirkan dirimu sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain, Sasuke. Aku hanya memberimu izin untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit kemarin, tapi kenapa kau malah berjalan ke luar rumah sakit, huh?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Tsunade balik bertanya dengan nada intimidasi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, _Sensei_," Sasuke menggeram pelan. Matanya menatap tajam dokter pribadinya itu. "Aku bertanya, di mana Sakura dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Sekarat," Tsunade menjawab tenang, matanya tak gentar menatap balik Sasuke yang masih melayangkan tatapan tajamnya, "kalian berdua benar-benar sekarat kemarin. Tapi keadaan Sakura sudah mulai stabil. Dia berada di kamarnya sekarang," tambahnya sembari menghela napas berat. "Tolong jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, Sasuke," Tsunade melembutkan tatapannya. Baginya, Sasuke sudah seperti cucunya sendiri.

Sasuke langsung menghela napas lega begitu mendengar jawaban Tsunade. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang memang masih terasa lemas. Sasuke kembali menutup matanya dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas kepala. "Tolong tinggalkan aku sebentar, _Sensei_. Aku masih ingin beristirahat," gumamnya kemudian.

"Hmm. Istirahatlah. Aku akan datang dua jam lagi untuk memeriksa kondisimu," kata Tsunade sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kamar rawat Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat begitu mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup. Giginya ia gertakkan hingga terdengar bunyi gemeletuk yang cukup keras. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi di sana." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Karin begitu Sakura memberi izin untuk menemuinya. Wajahnya menunduk, tak berani menatap kedua manik hijau adiknya.

"Tatap aku, Karin-_nee_," pinta Sakura pelan. Tangannya mengangkat wajah Karin yang sudah basah karena air mata. "Kau tahu aku tidak marah padamu. Aku … marah pada diriku sendiri," gumam Sakura yang kini menatap ke dalam mata Karin yang tampak berkaca-kaca. "Sepanjang hidupku, aku hanya menjadi bebanmu. Hidupmu kau serahkan untuk membesarkanku. Meski tak punya orang tua, aku tak pernah merasa kekurangan kasih sayang. Semua berkat dirimu, Karin-_nee._" Wajahnya sekarang juga sudah basah karena air mata.

Karin menggeleng. Isakannya mulai terdengar. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sakura! Sangat menyakitkan mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Itu saja!"

"Karena itu, mengertilah perasaanku juga," Sakura memotong perkataan Karin cepat. "Aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku ingin melihatmu menghabiskan hasil jerih payahmu bersama teman-temanmu. Aku ingin melihat kau menikah, Karin-_nee_," kata Sakura lagi. Ia memaksa sebuah senyum yang terlihat pilu, "Aku akan melakukannya … Aku akan melakukan operasi transplantasi itu."

Mata Karin tampak melebar. Kelegaan yang luar biasa langsung membanjiri batinnya. Sakura akhirnya mau melakukan operasi yang selama ini dihindarinya. "Umm. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan dokter. Terima kasih, Sakura!" Karin memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'_Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Karin-_nee._'_ Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menutup mata, menikmati pelukan Karin yang begitu hangat. Begitu matanya terbuka kembali, ia terkejut saat melihat sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Yo!" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

-oo-

"Kudengar dari Shizune-_san_, kau yang menggendongku sampai ke rumah sakit saat aku tumbang beberapa hari lalu." Sakura membuka suaranya. Sosok Sasuke tampak duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan wajah datar khas miliknya, menggantikan Karin yang tadi pamit untuk menemui dokter yang menanganinya.

"Hn. Aku sendiri tidak percaya bisa melakukannya," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, tapi tak lama kemudian tawanya langsung lenyap tak bersisa. "Maaf … kau pasti bingung saat melihatku tumbang seperti itu," katanya lagi.

"Hn. Aku memang sangat terkejut saat itu dan hampir gila membayangkan kau mati kehabisan darah." Sasuke menatapnya tajam, tapi kemudian ia melembutkan tatapannya, "Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Buruk."

Sakura langsung memberengut begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Dari awal kondisiku memang buruk. Kenapa kau harus marah?" Sasuke heran melihat Sakura yang begitu sensitif hari ini.

"Jangan mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu dengan ringan," Sakura bergumam pelan. Sebelah tangannya meremas erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menjalani operasi transplantasi usus itu, 'kan?" Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, yang kemudian dijawab Sakura dengan anggukan kecil. Tangannya lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura, "Kenapa lesu begitu? Kau masih punya harapan. Setelah menjalani operasi itu, kau akan kembali bisa memakan makanan kesukaanmu seperti dulu." Seulas senyum tipis ia hadiahkan pada Sakura.

"Umm." Sakura mengangguk lagi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke dalam mata kelam Sasuke. "Tapi, aku takut…."

Sasuke bergeming. Ia tak bisa memikirkan kalimat yang cocok untuk ia ucapakan agar menghapus ketakutan gadis di hadapannya. Sasuke bisa memahaminya karena ia pernah berada di posisi Sakura. Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika mengetahui bahwa operasi yang dijalaninya sama sekali tak memberikan efek apapun.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menghadapinya." Tangan Sasuke kini membelai kepala Sakura lembut. "Kau pasti bisa melaluinya, karena kau adalah orang sakit yang sehat." Sasuke terkekeh pelan ketika mengulang ucapan Sakura dulu. Dan berkat kalimat terakhirnya itu, ia kembali bisa melihat senyum manis Sakura.

"Mm-hmm. Kau juga."

Senyum Sasuke sedikit mengendur. Ia menarik tangannya dari kepala Sakura. _'Aku juga? Apa masih bisa?' _

Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut, "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Kata-katanya itu berhasil membuat Sakura kaget.

"Permintaan?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Aku akan mengadakan konser kecil di rumah sakit ini setelah kau menjalani operasimu," jelas Sasuke tenang. "Jadi, pastikan kau kembali sehat setelah menjalani operasi itu." Ia lalu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura yang sempat bingung dengan kelingking Sasuke yang terjulur di hadapannya, lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sasuke. "_Yakusoku_!"

"Hn. _Yakusoku._"

.

.

.

Langkah Sasuke bergema di koridor rumah sakit yang menuju ke gedung aula. Meski dengan susah payah menahan nyeri di perut bagian kanannya, Sasuke tetap berusaha berjalan tegap menuju sebuah ruangan di mana ia akan melakukan konser tunggalnya yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Sosok Sakura yang tampak cantik dengan gaun putihnya berjalan perlahan di samping Sasuke. Sesekali ia melompat kecil, tidak sabar untuk melihat pertunjukan Sasuke yang pernah dijanjikan pemuda itu padanya.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Jadi kau harus melihatnya dengan benar," Sasuke bergumam begitu ia sampai di depan pintu aula rumah sakit. Ia menarik napas sebentar, lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada satu kursi paling depan yang masih terlihat kosong. "Aku sudah memilih tempat paling depan untukmu. Perhatikan aku dari sana," gumamnya lagi, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam aula.

"Umm! Aku akan menontonmu dari sana!" Sakura berseru senang, lalu mendahului Sasuke dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke untuknya.

Orang-orang yang hadir di aula itu adalah para suster dan pasien yang sering dikunjungi Sakura. Beberapa dokter yang sedang tidak menjalani _shift_-nya juga ikut bergabung, menanti pertunjukan sang pianist muda yang sudah lama berhenti bermain piano karena penyakit kronisnya.

Sasuke menatap satu-persatu wajah orang-orang yang berada di aula itu, termasuk wajah Tsunade yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum haru di sudut aula. Ia bisa membaca gerak bibir Tsunade yang mengatakan _'Kau pasti bisa!' _sebagai kata-kata penyemangatnya. Wajah ceria Sakura melintas di benaknya ketika ia meletakkan kedua tangan di atas barisan tuts piano di hadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, alunan _Ai no Kanashimi _kepunyaan Fritz Kreisler yang diaransemen oleh Rachmaninoff untuk versi piano mulai menggema memenuhi ruang aula itu.

* * *

"_Kau aneh, Sasuke-_kun. _Kau penggemar berat Chopin, tapi kau mengatakan bahwa lagu kesukaanmu adalah _Ai no Kanashimi _kepunyaan Kreisler_. _Apa kau juga seorang pembohong seperti Kreisler_?_"_

* * *

Sasuke kembali mengingat ucapan Sakura yang pernah diucapkan gadis itu padanya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Ia ingat bahwa saat itu tak ada jawaban yang diberikannya pada Sakura.

_'Apa sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai lagu ini?'_ Jari-jarinya masih sangat lincah memainkan tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya. _'Hei, gadis pembohong. Sekarang aku ingat kalau pertemuan pertama kita bukanlah pada saat kau tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar rawatku dengan semangkuk bubur tomat di tanganmu beberapa bulan yang lalu.' _

Senyum Sasuke semakin merekah ketika ia menggali ingatan yang pernah dilupakannya, yang baru diingatnya kembali beberapa hari lalu, saat seseorang yang mewarnai hari-harinya di rumah sakit, tak lagi membuka matanya. Gadis pembohong yang berhasil menyimpan kebohongannya sampai detik terakhir, Haruno Sakura.

_'Kita pertama kali bertemu saat aku menemani kakakku mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota. Saat itu aku sangat bosan hingga mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membunuh kebosananku, dan aku mendapatimu di sana. Di sebuah ruangan tua, duduk di hadapan sebuah piano dan mencoba memainkan lagu ini dengan susah payah. Kau tahu? Kau tidak berbakat bermain piano, Sakura.' _Nyeri di perutnya sudah tak terasa lagi. Seluruh kesadarannya sudah hanyut dalam lantunan lagu yang sedang ia mainkan.

_'Kau begitu terkejut begitu melihatku saat itu. Wajahmu memerah, persis seperti tomat kesukaanku. Saat aku bertanya kenapa wajahmu memerah, dengan sangat polos kau mengatakan karena ada aku di sana. Kau tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa kau sangat mengagumiku, karena kau memang sudah mengagumiku sejak dulu,' _Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya sejenak pada kursi yang ia persiapkan untuk Sakura, _'Saat itu kaubilang, ingin menjadi seorang _pianist_ sepertiku. Tapi kau langsung menyerah begitu aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berbakat. Bukannya marah padaku, kau malah berlari ke dapur dan membawakanku semangkuk bubur tomat hangat yang kau masak sebelum kedatanganku.'_

* * *

"_Ini untukmu. Sebagai gantinya, mainkan lagu _Ai no Kanashimi _kepunyaan Kreisler untukku!"_

* * *

_'Kau berkata penuh percaya diri, seolah dengan semangkuk bubur tomat itu aku akan segera mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi aku memang melakukannya. Aku memainkan lagu ini untukmu. Dan sejak saat itu ... lagu ini menjadi lagu yang paling sering kumainkan.' _

Peluh mulai membanjiri wajah Sasuke. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, sulit sekali rasanya menghirup oksigen yang terasa mulai menipis di sekitarnya. Sasuke juga bisa merasakan orang-orang yang berada di aula itu mulai berbisik khawatir. Mungkin penampilannya saat ini mulai memburuk?

_'Aku tak pernah menyesali pertemuan denganmu, Sakura. Sungguh!' _Sasuke menyeka cairan kental yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya juga tampak bergetar, membuat permainan pianonya melambat. _'Satu-satunya yang kusesali adalah aku melupakan kenangan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, padahal kau langsung mengenaliku saat kita bertemu kembali beberapa bulan lalu. Dan aku baru mengingatmu ketika kau pergi mendahuluiku, yang lagi-lagi berbohong akan memenuhi janjimu untuk kembali dalam keadaan sehat. Nyatanya, kau tak pernah lagi membuka matamu sejak hari itu.'_

Sasuke terbatuk hebat. Tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi melanjutkan permainan pianonya. Sosok Tsunade dan beberapa suster pun sudah naik ke atas panggung.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik," Tsunade berkata sambil menopang tubuh Sasuke yang hampir ambruk.

Mata Sasuke menatap lemah ke arah Tsunade. "Benarkah itu, _Sensei_? Apakah … permainan pianoku tadi sampai padanya?" bisik Sasuke lemah.

Tsunade mengangguk pelan, berusaha keras menahan air matanya. "Umm! Dia pasti mendengarnya. Aku yakin!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Matanya sudah setengah menutup. Sasuke mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk melihat kursi kosong yang ia persiapkan untuk Sakura, dan kedua _onyx-_nya sedikit melebar ketika melihat bayangan Sakura yang tersenyum penuh haru di sana. Sungai air mata tampak membasahi wajah cantiknya yang bercahaya. Sakura tampak cantik dengan gaun putih yang dipakainya.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke-_kun_. Sekarang kau tidak akan menderita lagi." Sasuke bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sakura di telinganya. "Terima kasih karena sudah memenuhi janjimu."

"Hn." Dan satu kata itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

Hari itu, tepat sepuluh hari setelah Sakura dinyatakan meninggal dunia karena pendarahan hebat yang dialaminya setelah menjalani operasi transplantasi usus, Sasuke mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, di pelukan Tsunade, dengan senyum puas yang mengukir di bibir pucatnya. Sasuke meninggal dengan tenang, tanpa beban sama sekali, karena hari itu akan menjadi awal kisah abadinya bersama Sakura.

-**FIN-**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**.**

_TPN (Total Parenteal Nutrition)_ = Cairan yang diberikan pada pasien yang tidak bisa memasukkan asupan nutrisi ke dalam tubuh melalui makanan.

_Liver angiosarcoma_ = Jenis kanker hati yang cukup langka

_Yakusoku!_ = Janji! (dalam bahasa jepang)

**.**

_Happy SasuSaku Fanday, Savers-tachi!_ \\\^o^/

Tahun pertama setelah ke-_canon_-an SasuSaku, yak? xD

Akhirnya bisa ikutan ramein SSFD taun ini huhuhuhu

Dan maaf, kalo fict yg jadi malah fict tema _angsty _hohoho Abisnya kebawa maso anime sebelah, sih #eh

Ya, alur fict ini emang cepat, amburegul dan berakhir dengan 'sok' dramatis #halah

Oia, kalo ada yang salah sama istilah kedokterannya, mohon dimaafkan. Sangat berterima kasih jika disertai koreksinya … :3

Yang pasti, fict ini dibuat utk meramaikan SSFD yang dirayakan setahun sekali xD Belum tentu taun depan bisa ikutan lagi soalnya, jadi dikerjai dengan sistem SKS (sistem kebut selama beberapa jam) #oi

Dan penampakan Sakura di awal dan di akhir cerita itu … anggap aja jiwa Sakura yang mau ngejemput Sasuke, jadi sebenernya Sasuke bicara sendiri di bagian itu :"") #mewek

Akhir kata, semoga kalian suka~

_Concrit?_ _I'll very appreciate it :*_

_._

_._

_Sign,_

C.C

**20022015**


End file.
